LA LLEGADA A RAFTEL
by REY DEMONIO Y KAMI-SAMA
Summary: Han pasado algunos meses desde que acabó la guerra por rescatar a Luffy que terminó desbaratando a la Marina y al Gobierno Mundial, el acontecimiento sacudió de tal forma al mundo que fue conocida como "La Guerra del Fin".
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es el comienzo de mi segunda historia ... Antes de empezar, quiero saber qué es esto para mí, me base en una teoría más o menos conocida, así que no me sorprenderá que ya tengas una idea de lo que sigue.  
Sin más ...

La llegada a Raftel, parte 1

Han pasado algunos meses desde que acabó la guerra por rescatar a Luffy que terminó desbaratando a la Marina y al Gobierno Mundial, el evento de sacudida de tal forma al mundo que fue conocido como "La Guerra del Fin". Se dió un encuentro que después de los revolucionarios se enfrentaron a los marines que quedaban y resguardaban Marijoa, después de una victoria victoria entraron en la ciudad y destituyeron a todos los Tenryubitos dejándolos en la ruina pero perdonaron sus vidas para que decidieran entre vivir como personajes comunes y corrientes o caer en la desesperación y quitarse la vida, también se liberaron a todos y cada uno de los prisioneros convirtiéndose así, el emblema de los revolucionarios, en el sinónimo de libertad.  
Pero el derrocamiento de la marina también provocó que cientos de personas se volcaran a la idea de convertirse en piratas o bandidos que se aprovecharon de la situación, por lo que un par de semanas después de una nueva marina se levantó para mantener el orden en el mundo, con su sede provicional en el archipiélago Sabaody, los marines emergentes como lo que siempre se debió ser "Sensores al servicio del mundo"  
Sengoku: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres el control de la marina, Kuzan?  
Aokiji: No hay nadie mejor en estos momentos, me ha dado cuenta de que aún no estoy listo para algo así ...  
Sengoku: Está bien, si tu insistes ... Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, estoy viejo para esto.  
Aokiji: De que hablas? Fuiste primordial en la guerra! Aún te quedan muchas fuerzas  
Sengoku: Mi espalda aún me gusta por ese día ...  
Aokiji: Por cierto, ¿dónde está Garp?  
Sengoku: Lo mandé a la ola de piratas que están emergiendo en el Norte Azul, mugiwara ha motivado a muchas personas y no todas han sido para bien  
Aokiji: Ese chico nunca dejaba de ser un problema, pero no teníamos miedo de llegar a esto sin él después de todo  
Sengoku: ¡La prórroga que le dimos terminó! A partir de ahora volver a ser un perro por la marina, no puedo permitir que ande a sus anchas  
Aokiji: Lo liberamos para tratar de volver a agarrar (ríe) No te parece algo contradictorio?  
Sengoku: ¡Está bien si gozará de un juicio y no se usará como carnada para destruir a la mitad del mundo! No vez la diferencia?  
Aokiji: Está bien, pero debes saber que no es fácil recapturarlo  
Sengoku: Si quieres hacer algo de utilidad en Whole Cake, el resto de la banda de Charlotte Linlin parece estar organizando para venir a comerlo.  
Aokiji: Está bien, ¿puedo llevarme un Smoker?  
Sengoku: No, él está en una misión Dressrosa  
Aokiji: ¡Vaya! Parece que seré solo yo ... Esta bien  
Sengoku: (cambia a un espectro más severo) Kuzan ... ¡Espera! Hay algo que debo preguntar  
Aokiji: (Se detiene en la puerta) ¿Que ocurre?  
Sengoku: ¿Es cierto que habías formado una alianza con Teach?  
Aokiji: (se puso serio) Si, fui a ver a Kurohige después de dejar la marina y coopere con él  
Sengoku: ¿Y se puede saber porque hiciste eso?  
Aokiji: En este mundo hay personas que son muy interesantes y hasta desconcertantes ... Una de ellas es Monkey D Luffy, y otra a su mismo nivel es sin lugar a dudas Marshall D Teach ... Quería saber más sobre él, eso es todo ... No hay duda de que el hecho de que ambos permanezcan libres no es casualidad.  
Sengoku: A que te refieres?  
Aokiji: (sonríe) El mundo está sacudido una vez mas ... Y esta es la mayor de todas (  
Sengoku ) Sengoku: Kuzan! Explícame de que hablas ...  
Aokiji: Dile a Fujitora cuando vuelve que necesito hablar con él  
Diciendo esto Aokiji salió del lugar dejando a Sengoku con muchas dudas.

Mientras tanto, en el barco de los revolucionarios, dolorosos gritos se escuchaban como si estuviesen torturando a alguien  
Koala: (curando un Sabo)  
Sabo: (grito) Con más cuidado ...  
Koala: ¡Deja de Quejarte! Merecido te lo tienes! ¿Cómo puede suceder esto tú solo contra un almirante?  
Sabo: ¡Es que no tenía elección! Yo ... (Koala le empieza a curar otra herida y lo hace callar del dolor)  
Koala: Sabes lo preocupada que estaba ?! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! Qué no fueras temerario! Y tu te lanzas a la muerte ?! Es que no tienes ni un gramo de sentido común ?!  
Mientras más hablaba, más fuerte pasaba el algodón por la herida de nuevo  
Sabo: Koala ... Perdóname por preocuparte  
Koala: (sonrojada)  
Sabo: Es algo que debía hacer, además debía proteger a Luffy ... Pero cumplí lo que dije, volví con vida  
Koala: Sabo ... Yo ...  
El momento se vio interrumpido por la entrada abrupta de Dragón  
Dragón: ¡Sabo! Estas aqui?  
Sabo y koala se puso de pie de inmediato  
Dragon: Interrumpo algo?  
Ambos se ponen muy nerviosos  
Sabo: ¡No! Claro que no!  
Koala: Nosotros solo ... Sólo estábamos ...  
Sabo: Ella me curaba un poco ... Eso es todo  
Dragón: Pues cuando Koala termine de "curarte" ven conmigo  
Sabo se puso la camisa y acompañó a Dragón  
Dragón: Sabo, el mundo está cambiando  
Sabo: No es para menos ... Destruimos al gobierno mundial! Toda la jerarquía de poder en el mundo está de cabeza.  
Dragón: ¡Me temo que la batalla no ha terminado! ¡Emergerán nuevas amenazas y aún no podemos confiar en 100% en la marina! Antes de continuar te debo preguntar ... ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con todo esto?  
Sabo: Yo soy un revolucionario ... Este es mi camino de vida! Mi lealtad está con usted señor  
Dragón: Luffy  
Sabo: (Sonríe) Luffy, Ace y yo prometemos que cada uno seguirá su camino, cumplirá su destino, no tengo duda de ello! Y no me necesitas para  
Dragón: (sonríe) Entonces apresúrate a sanar, tenemos mucho quehacer aún

Por su lado, el Thousand Sunny navegaba por la gran línea cuando un grito destruyó el silencio del mar.  
Sanji: LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYY!  
Usopp: Que ocurre, Sanji?  
Sanji: ¡Idiota! Iba a hacer una ensalada para Nami cisne y yo encuentro que te ha vuelto a comer las provisiones!  
Luffy: Pero si yo no he comido nada! Es más, tengo mucha hambre! Cocina algo  
Sanji: ES QUE NO ME HA ESCUCHADO QUE YA TE TRAGASTE TODO?  
Jimbe: Espera! No hay ninguno que desaparezca todos los vegetales pero la carne está allí?  
Usopp: Cierto! De haber sido Luffy había arrasado con toda la carne!  
Sanji: Entonces me quieren explicar quien hizo eso sí no fue Luffy?  
Luffy: Que importa! Tiene algo antes de que muera de hambre.  
Sanji: Sigues con eso ?! Almorzaste hace 2 horas  
Mientras discutió Nico Robin se encontró estudiando sus notas una y otra vez  
Franky: ¡Eh Robín! Qué haces?  
Robin: Estoy tratando de descifrar el resto de lo que estaba escrito en el Poneglyph de Mystoria ... "El final siempre estuvo en el comienzo, marca por una X punto de destino, resguardada bajo un gigante y protegida por monstruos la entrada "esas frases deben significar la ruta hasta Raftel, pero a qué se refieren?  
Nami los interrumpe muy rápido con papeles en la mano ...  
Nami: ¡Chicos esto es muy malo!  
Franky: Que pasa Nami? Por que ese Supeeeeeer escándalo ?!  
Nami: ¡La marina ya está operando otra vez!  
Robin: Bueno, era de esperarse  
Brook: Sin ella la cantidad de piratas ha aumentado drásticamente, lo hemos confirmado en nuestro camino hacia acá.  
Nami: ¡Lo se! Pero es que ya has llegado nuestras nuevas recompensas!  
Sanji: Bueno, tenía que pasar ... ¿Qué tanto fue subir?  
Luffy: (emocionado estira el brazo y le arrebata las recompensas a Nami) ¡A ver!  
Después de mirarlas todos quedan sorprendidos y algunos hasta aterrados!

Monkey D Luffy: 1,200,000,000 B  
Zoro Roronoa:  
700,000,00 B Kuroashi Sanji: 650,000,000 B  
Nami "La gata Ladrona": 200,000,000 B  
Usopp "dios Usopp": 500,000,000 B  
Nico Robin "La niña demonio": 400,000,000 B  
Tony Tony Chopper "Amante del algodón de azúcar ": 1,000 B  
Cyborg Franky: 250,000,000 B  
Rey del alma: 350,000,000 B  
Jimbe: 600,000,000 B

Luffy: ¡Genial! Miren mi recompensa!  
Nami: Vamos a ser cazados donde sea!  
Jimbe: ¡Luffy! ¡Con esto ahora tienes la recompensa más alta del mar!  
Luffy: ¡Maravilloso!  
Usopp: NO ES MARAVILLOSO IDIOTA! Pensé que después de ir juntos a la marina se apiadarian de nosotros ...  
Chopper: (Deprimido) ¿Como es que aún no llegó al millón de berries?  
Sanji: ¿Crees que eso es malo? ME TOMARON LA FOTOGRAFÍA JUSTO CUANDO ESE DRAGON ME GOLPEABA! (Se deprime) Como les gustará a las mujeres si me veo completamente deforme?  
Usopp: Oye! No deberías preocuparte por la fotografía ...  
Sanji: ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! Te ves fantástico!  
Nami: considerando que esta fue una buena idea volver a través de la Gran Línea, si hubiésemos ido por el nuevo mundo hubiésemos sido presa fácil al cruzar la calma ventilación.  
Una voz se escucho desde lo alto del barco  
Zoro: Heeeey Chicos! Veo tierra adelante!  
Nami: Cierto, ya debería estar llegando  
Sanji: Loguetown ...  
Luffy: Shishishishi (se sube a la proa) A toda velocidad! Estamos a un paso de Raftel!

En cierto lugar un viejo con anteojos de sol y un largo cabello atado en cola de caballo se paseaba hablando por la boca, una sonrisa era notoria en su rostro mientras hablaba.  
Viejo: ¿Así que vienen hacia acá, eh Shanks?  
Shanks: Si, no tardás en encontrartelos  
Viejo: No puedo esperar por conocer ese chico ...  
Shanks: Te caerá muy bien, te lo aseguro


	2. Chapter 2

La llegada a Raftel, parte 2

Finalmente después de meses navegando y haber atravesado el calm vent con los dos Coup of burst que les quedaban, los mugiwaras se acercaban a la isla del principio y del fin.  
Desde que se divisó Loguetown Luffy no había podido contener la emoción por llegar y dirigirse a Raftel pero Nami lo contuvo  
Nami: Espera Luffy! No nos podemos apresurar! Recuerda que, contrario a la última vez que estuvimos aquí, nuestras recompensas ahora son mucho más elevadas, no nos podemos confiar.  
Usopp: Cierto Luffy, no debemos llamar tanto la atención  
Robin: Además no sabes dónde está la pista sobre Raftel, aquí solo llegamos por puro instinto... Debemos ser cuidadosos y registrar toda la isla.  
Zoro: Y como sugieren que hagamos eso sin que nos vean?  
Luffy: (empieza a registrar un pequeño estante) Esto nos puede servir...  
Luffy saca un conjunto de barbas y bigotes, los mismos que usaron en Dressrosa  
Sanji: Aún tienes eso?  
Luffy: Sentí que algún día volverían a ser de ayuda, y está barba si que mola! Shishishishi  
Todos se disfrazaron excepto Nami y Robin que optaron por sólo usar una capucha, anclaron el Sunny en un extremo de la isla y se prepararon para explorar  
Robin: Bien, no sabemos lo que estamos buscando, así que registren todo... Debe haber algo que nos dé una pista sobre Raftel  
Chopper: Yo iré con Zoro para evitar que se pierda...  
Brook: Mmm... Chopper... Zoro ya se fue  
Chopper: (sorprendido) EN QUE MOMENTO?!  
Sanji: Ese marimo nunca aprenderá  
Nami: Ahora tendremos que buscar la pista y a Zoro...  
Luffy: (sonríe) Bueno! Qué esperamos? A buscar!

Mientras tanto en cierta parte del nuevo mundo, una amplia flota de barcos navegaba tranquilamente  
Bartolomeo:(LLORANDO) LUUUFFYYYYY SEMPAAAAIIII!  
Cavendish: Puedes callarte un momento?  
Bartolomeo: No entiendo porque no los podemos acompañar!  
Sai: Tu sabes que Mugiwara no es de los que les gusta andar con guardaespaldas, esta aventura es de él y su tripulación  
Baby 5: Cariño! Te prepare algo de comer!  
Sai: Enseguida voy!  
Ideo: Como es posible que Sai tenga una esposa tan hermosa?  
Orlumbus: Ni idea, pero una de esas necesi...  
Antes de que Orlumbus terminara la frase Sai lo calla poniéndole la mano en la boca  
Sai: Jamás! Digas esa palabra frente a ella  
Bartolomeo: Yo quería ayudar a Luffy Sama a cumplir su sueño!  
Hajrudin: Tu crees que Luffy necesita ayuda para hacerlo?  
Cavendish: Hajrudin tiene razón, nosotros estamos a la orden de Luffy, si él no quiere nuestra ayuda es porque no la necesita.  
Bartolomeo: Lo se! Pero hubiese querido presenciar ese momento glorioso en el que el gran Monkey D Luffy se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas!  
Cavendish: Mugiwara puede ser alguien fuera de lo común y un tanto desesperante! Pero no podemos dudar que él lo lograra (sonríe)  
Bartolomeo: (Explota en llanto) LUUUFFYYYYY SEMPAAAAIIII!  
Cavendish: Te dije que te calmaras!

Los mugiwaras pasaron todo el día registrando Loguetown pero no encontraron nada, ni la más mínima pista sobre la ubicación de Raftel, ya se hacía de noche y decidieron volver al barco.  
Luffy avanzaba casi arrastrándose pues no había comido nada por estar en busca de la legendaria isla, finalmente se desplomó en la calle mientras su estómago rugía  
Luffy: Tengo hambre! No hay nada de comer aquí... Sanji... Nami... Alguien! Denme carne!  
Una voz de pronto interrumpió los lamentos del chico del sombrero de paja "Parece que tienes hambre no muchacho?"  
Era un viejo alto, llevaba una capucha pero se distinguía en su rostro unas gafas de sol  
El viejo llevo a Luffy a comer a un establecimiento cercano el cual, está de más decir, Luffy dejó limpio.  
Luffy: (sobando su enorme estómago) Muchas gracias por la comida viejo  
Viejo: No hay problema, no me hubiese sentido bien dejarte tirado alli  
Luffy: (nota que el viejo está muy mojado)  
Viejo: Jajajaja digamos que estaba nadando, no soy de por aquí! Sólo vengo de vez en cuando! Tu tampoco pareces de aquí...  
Luffy: No! Estoy de paso con mis nakamas...  
Viejo: Y puedo preguntar qué los hizo venir a esta isla?  
Luffy: Sólo buscamos algo... Ahora que lo pienso es tarde, ya debo volver con mis nakamas! (Sonríe) otra vez gracias por la comida viejo  
Luffy sale del restaurante seguido por el viejo  
Viejo: Ese "algo" que estás buscando por casualidad es Raftel?  
Luffy se detiene en seco y voltea con incredulidad a ver al anciano que solamente sonríe  
Luffy: Viejo! Qué sabes de Raftel?!  
Viejo: Todo lo que hay que saber  
Luffy: Genial! Viejo por favor! Dime todo!  
Viejo: Temía que dijeras eso... Verás! Estoy encargado de no dejar a nadie llegar hasta allí  
Luffy se sorprende por unos momentos  
Viejo: Lo lamento Luffy sombrero de paja, pero aquí termina tu aventura...


	3. Chapter 3

La llegada a Raftel, parte 3

El mundo entraba a una nueva era, el gobierno mundial y los Tenryubitos habían desaparecido, lo que ocasionaba un ambiente de tensión tras el estallido de un flujo emergente de piratas y bandidos que la recién reincorporada marina trataba de contener, por lo mismo las personas ya no permanecían hasta altas horas fuera de sus hogares ya que el temor se había apoderado de la mayoría de habitantes.  
Pero en la isla de Loguetown un espadachín vagaba por las calles vacías de la ciudad tratando de encontrar referencias de su propia ubicación  
Zoro: (caminando desubicado) Pero en dónde demonios se encuentra el barco? Se supone que la costa estaba en esta dirección y llevo horas caminando! (Revisa los alrededores) Todas estás casas se parecen! Y cuántas de estas fuentes hay? Juraría que visto al menos 5 veces una fuente cómo está! Es de noche y no conseguí información de ningún tipo, creo que nos pudimos haber equivocado de lugar...  
De pronto un fuerte estruendo llamo su atención, parecía haber una pelea cerca del lugar donde se encontraba.  
Por su parte Luffy se ponía de pie luego de recibir un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar un par de metros.  
Luffy: (se limpia el rostro tras el golpe) Viejo, porque me ayudaste y ahora quieres pelear?  
Viejo: Ya te lo dije, mi deber es no permitir que insensatos y chicos inmaduros en busca de fama como tú lleguen a Raftel y por ende a un tesoro invaluable como el One Piece  
Luffy: ...  
Viejo: Personas que no entenderán el verdadero significado del One Piece, no merecen llegar a verlo con sus propios ojos... Tú solo eres un pirata más con unas aspiraciones demasiado grandes, por eso te detendré. Qué te hace creer que mereces ser el rey de los piratas? No eres más que un mocoso  
Luffy: (se acomoda su sombrero) Escúchame viejo, este es mi sueño! Mi tripulación y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas para llegar aquí! No me importa que tan famoso o que tan rico puedo llegar a ser... Sólo quiero ser el hombre más libre del mar! Y ese es el rey de los piratas!  
El viejo tubo una pequeña reacción al oír esas palabras  
Luffy: Gracias por la comida... Pero si te atreves a interponerte en mi camino no tendré más opción que patearte el trasero! Mis nakamas creen en mi, y no los defraudaré!  
Luffy entra rápidamente en Gear 2 y dispara un Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol pero el anciano lo esquiva con cierta facilidad y atrapa el brazo de Luffy.  
Viejo: Que técnica tan interesante... (Sonríe)  
El viejo tira de Luffy acercándolo y golpeándolo con su puño reforzado de Haki, Luffy se repone rápidamente y trata de atacarlo con un par de patadas que el viejo esquiva.  
Luffy: Es más fuerte y escurridizo de lo que parece, en tal caso... (Salta y arremete con un Gomu Gomu no Gatling)  
El viejo esquiva cada puño de Luffy moviéndose de un lado a otro demostrando un dominio perfecto del Haki de observación  
Viejo: Tus técnicas son muy divertidas pero aún no le sacas todo el provecho a tus habilidades niño (se acerca a Luffy de golpe y lo toma de la cabeza) Aún te falta experiencia.  
Luffy usa el Gomu Gomu no Fusen y repele a su oponente para luego impactarlo con un Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun mandandolo a estrellarse a unas cuantas calles.  
Luffy camina hacia el viejo a quien considera inconsciente pero para su sorpresa este se levanta limpiándose un poco el polvo de su ropa y se despoja de su capucha la cual se desgarró en la caída, sin ella se podía apreciar que se trataba de un hombre muy bien conservado para su edad y que en su juventud debió librar muchas batallas pues las cicatrices se veían en la mayor parte de sus brazos y torso, en su cintura se podía apreciar un hacha de mano colgando de su cinturón.  
Viejo: Jajajaja debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa, hace tiempo nadie me golpeaba asi! Se siente bien! (Toma su hacha) Que dices si nos ponemos serios? (Lanza el hacha hacia Luffy pero este la esquiva fácilmente, el viejo aprovecha para acercarse pero el chico de goma ya había anticipado eso lanzando un puñetazo que se estrelló contra el abdomen con Haki de su oponente) No creíste que eras el único con pleno control de haki de armamento no?  
El viejo toma a Luffy de los hombros y lo lanza por los aires pero este se sujeta de unas ventanas y se regresa como resortera sin percatarse que el viejo había tomado otra vez su hacha y se disponía a cortarlo, Luffy ya no se podía detener cuando un sonido metálico llenó el ambiente

Mientras tanto en cierto lugar del nuevo mundo...  
Crocodile: Este lugar es una desfachatez! Ni siquiera se puede encontrar una comida decente!  
Daz Bones: Que esperabas? Esta isla está en una región olvidada! Estas personas no comen nada que no sea pescado  
Crocodile: No creí que estarían en tal precaria situación! (Sonríe) pobres! Tener que vivir de esta forma.  
Daz: Aún no comprendo del todo tu plan  
Crocodile: No es necesario que lo comprendas, dejamelo todo a mi  
Daz: Desde el caos ocasionado por la guerra del fin todo el mundo está de cabeza, supongo que tratarás de sacarle provecho a todo esto.  
Crocodile: Mugiwara me benefició mucho al acabar con el gobierno mundial! No tuve que gastar energías en hacerlo yo mismo  
De pronto una voz interrumpió su conversación "Nunca dejas de sacar provecho de los demás, cierto? Croco-boy?"  
Crocodile: (palideció un momento pero luego recobró la compostura) Ivankov! Qué haces aquí?  
Daz: (convierte sus brazos en cuchillas) Como nos encontró?  
Ivankov: Relájense, no tengo nada contra ustedes.  
Crocodile: Por que estás aquí?  
Ivankov: Oh Croco-boy! Es solamente que te ví cuando partiste de la red line luego de la guerra del fin y tenía curiosidad... Qué hacías allí?  
Crocodile: Nada de tu incumbencia!  
Ivankov: No me digas que también fuiste a ayudar a Mugiwara-boy  
Crocodile: No me interesa lo que pase con ese mocoso, sólo quería presenciar eso! Es todo  
Ivankov: (se acerca mucho a Crocodile hasta invadir su espacio personal) Y que es lo que planeas hacer aquí?  
Crocodile: Ya te lo dije! No es de tu incumbencia  
Ivankov: Como quieras! Sólo te quería saludar...  
Crocodile: Ya lárgate!  
Ivankov: Nos volveremos a ver... Croco-chan  
Crocodile: Dije que te largues!  
Después de que ivankov desapareció Daz se acercó a Crocodile  
Daz: Por que te llamó así?  
Crocodile: Si valoras tu vida olvídalo!

Devuelta en Loguetown...  
El hacha del viejo había chocado contra una katana negra mientras Luffy rebotaba a unos metros tras tratar de esquivarla.  
Zoro: Luffy! Quien es este sujeto?  
Luffy: Es un viejo que me encontré! Dice saber la ruta a Raftel  
Zoro: (sonríe) Ya veo, me da la impresión que no es muy amigable! Pues le sacaremos la información a la fuerza!  
Viejo: Ya veo! Este es uno de tus nakamas! El típico sujeto que se considera a si mismo invencible! Son los que mueren más jovenes  
El viejo miró fijamente a Zoro y este se sintió muy mareado entonces con un puñetazo en el estómago lo dejo inconsciente.  
Luffy: Zoro!  
El viejo tomó a Zoro y puso el hacha en su cuello  
Viejo: Dime Monkey D Luffy... Qué es lo más importante para ti? Tu sueño o tus nakamas? Desiste de ir a Raftel o este hombre morirá!  
Luffy: (impactado por el trato que le ofrecía aquel hombre se quedó callado unos momentos, bajo la cabeza y el ala de su sombrero oculto la mayor parte de su rostro, finalmente comenzó a hablar) El sueño de un hombre es lo más valioso en su vida, sin mi sueño nunca hubiese llegado hasta aquí, un hombre sin sueños no es más que un fantasma en este mundo... Pero, mis nakamas son mi familia! Sin ellos nunca me hubiese hecho así de fuerte, siempre estuvieron allí para apoyarme... Tanto un hombre que da la espalda a sus sueños como uno que da la espalda a sus nakamas, es mejor que estuviese muerto!  
Viejo: (acerca más el hacha a la garganta de Zoro) Bien! Qué decides?  
Luffy: Yo... (Alza los brazos y los estira al límite mientras está en Gear 2 para luego retraerlos de golpe, su aspecto cambia por unos segundos) ELIJO A AMBOS!  
Luffy sale disparado hacia el viejo que se asombra al ver como su velocidad al menos se triplicó respecto a su velocidad en Gear 2 ya que incluso rompió el viento al moverse y notó la forma en la que el suelo lo impulsó como si estuviese parado sobre goma, Luffy propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara del viejo antes que este pudiese siquiera reaccionar y adelantándose a su haki de observación, el golpe fue tal que rompió sus lentes de sol y lo estampó contra un edificio al final de la calle.  
Luffy después de eso se mostró muy cansado y se dirigió a Zoro, mientras lo levantaba escuchó unas risas.  
Viejo: Jajajajaja que rayos fue eso? (Se limpia parte de la sangre que cubría su rostro) Nunca había recibido un golpe como ese! Creo que si lo repites dos o tres veces me matarias! Aún con uno creí por un momento que moriría.  
Luffy: Aún quieres pelear viejo?  
Viejo: Descuida! Ya pasaste!  
Luffy: (confundido) De que hablas?  
Viejo: Me diste la respuesta que yo quería! (Sonríe) Pasaste la prueba.  
Luffy: Prueba? Qué prueba? No entiendo viejo...  
Viejo: Espera me recupero y te lo explicaré! Por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Scopper... Scopper Gaban!


	4. Chapter 4

La llegada a Raftel, parte 4

La noche se cernía en la isla de Loguetown, sus pobladores se encontraban temerosos en sus casas después de haber oído fuertes estruendos como la pelea de dos colosos cerca del centro de la ciudad, muchos sentían curiosidad por averiguar que había sido aquello pero preferían ser precavidos y mantenerse en la seguridad de sus hogares. De pronto, nuevos impactos se escucharon en la isla, pero esta vez más que golpes parecían pisadas, pisadas que hacían temblar la tierra y vibraban en los oídos de los atemorizados pobladores, los más valientes lograron abrir la ventana para asomarse y desearon nunca haberlo hecho al presenciar como un ser gigantesco se sorteaba entre las calles torpemente tratando de no causar demasiados destrozos, era tan alto que su rostro no se alcanzaba a ver y su regordete cuerpo no le brindaba la suficiente agilidad para desplazarse con más gracia a través de las angostas calles; lo notorio era que se dirigía directo hacia donde se había escuchado la pelea.

Mientras tanto ya en el Thousand Sunny, el viejo que se había presentado a si mismo como Scopper Gaban ante Luffy se atragantaba con la comida que Sanji había preparado.  
Scopper: (mordiendo una pieza de cerdo) Que delicia! No he comido nada así en casi 20 años! La comida de estos lugares realmente apesta!  
Sanji: Hey anciano, relájate! Te estás atorando de comida como si estuvieras a punto de morir.  
Scopper: Lo siento, después de tanto tiempo creo que mis modales están algo oxidados... Gracias por la comida maldito!  
Sanji: Pero qué clase de modales son esos?!  
Nami: Luffy, como dices que lo conociste?  
Luffy: Apareció y me invitó a comer (sonríe) y después me retó a una pelea y casi mata a Zoro  
Nami: Y AUN ASÍ LO INVITAS?!  
Sanji: Jajajaja de verdad perdiste contra este sujeto marimo?!  
Zoro: Bajé la guardia eso es todo...  
Sanji: Hay que ser un debilucho para perder contra...  
Sanji no pudo terminar la frase cuando es interrumpido por un afilado cuchillo en su garganta  
Scopper: No subestimes a los viejos mocoso.  
Luffy: Hey viejo, cálmate de una vez  
Scopper: (se vuelve a sentar recobrando la compostura) Los niños de ahora ya no comprenden lo que es ser pirata...  
Luffy: Este viejo dice que sabe llegar a Raftel, su nombre es Scupa!  
Scopper: Me llamo Scopper! Scopper Gaban!  
Al momento de oírlo un silencio creció entre los presentes cayendo en shock por escuchar ese nombre.  
Robin: Estás diciendo que tú eres Scopper Gaban?!  
Usopp: Ese Scopper Gaban?!  
Zoro: De que están hablando?  
Sanji: Es que tú estupidez solo es superada por tu ignorancia marimo idiota.  
Zoro: Que dijiste okama de cejas encrespadas?!  
Jimbe: El es un tripulante de Roger! El conocido como la mano izquierda del rey de los piratas! Una leyenda comparable a Raiyeigh.  
Luffy: Queee? Este viejo es el tercero al mando del antiguo rey de los piratas?  
Scopper: Veo que mi reputación me precede jajajaja  
Jimbe: Donde has estado todo este tiempo?  
Scopper: Yo? Pues cumpliendo la misión que me dió mi capitán  
Robin: Que misión?  
Scopper: Cuidar de Raftel  
Sanji: Entonces es cierto! Sabes dónde está Raftel  
Scopper: He vivido allí desde que mi capitán murió  
Zoro: Si así es, qué hacías aquí?  
Scopper: Me dijeron que ustedes habían descifrado el río poneglyph y habían encontrado todos los Red Poneglyph pero venían erróneamente a Loguetown, así que decidí venir y conocerlos en persona.  
Sanji: Así que en ningún momento Loguetown era parte del rompecabezas (deja salir algo de humo por la boca) Entonces hicimos este viaje en vano  
Scopper: No del todo, estuvieron cerca. Por esa razón pude llegar aquí.  
Usopp: Entonces? Hacia donde debemos ir?  
Scopper: Sino son capaces de descubrirlo por su cuenta no merecen llegar allí...  
Usopp: Pero acabas de decir que veniste para ayudarnos a llegar!  
Scopper: Yo nunca dije eso! Estoy aquí para asegurarme que merecen llegar.  
Robin quien había estado pensativa durante todo la conversación de pronto reacciona  
Robin: Será posible?  
Chopper: Que ocurre Robin?  
Robin: Rápido! Un mapa! Nami  
La confundida navegante se apresuró a traerle un mapa a Robin quien después de estudiarlo detenidamente mientras era observada por el viejo Scopper se percató de algo.  
Robin: "Marcado por una X está el lugar"  
Nami: De que estas hablando?  
Robin: Lo escrito en el Poneglyph de Mystoria, la ubicación de Raftel, es muy literal! Observen  
Todos se agolparon hacia el mapa pero no entendían de lo que hablaba Robin  
Zoro: Que se supone que debemos ver?  
Nami: ya entiendo! Existen 4 grandes mares, los 4 convergen en un mismo punto formando una X  
Franky: Un momento chicas, hablan de...  
Robin: La reverse mountain! La X que marca el lugar de Raftel.  
Usopp: Pero eso es imposible! Cientos de piratas lo han cruzado! Más de alguno hubiese dado con algo como una isla en la montaña! Nosotros mismos pasamos por allí y no vimos nada  
Zoro: Talvez debemos rebanar la montaña  
Scopper: No eres muy inteligente cierto? Se nota por que no eres el capitán  
Zoro: Que dijiste viejo?!  
Luffy: Shishishi Entonces carguemonos la montaña!  
Scopper: Bueno, tampoco es que su capitán use demasiado el cerebro...  
Robin: "Protegida por monstruos la entrada"  
Nami: Eso podrá significar?  
Sanji: Una entrada a través de la montaña!  
Nami: Monstruos? Reyes marinos!  
Robin: El calm vent!  
Sanji: Es posible? Una entrada hacia Raftel a través de la reverse mountain pasando por el calm vent?  
Scopper: Jajaja exacto! Verán, cuando Roger decidió entregarse sabía que algún día se cumplirían las condiciones en las que alguien más encontraría la oculta ruta hacia Raftel así que a algunos miembros de la tripulación nos fue encomendado custodiar la ruta y asegurarnos que quien la descubra sea alguien que lo merezca. Ese día ha llegado! Raftel se encuentra bajo la reverse mountain!  
Jimbe: Eso significa que es una isla submarina?  
Scopper: No específicamente, la reverse mountain a pesar de ser una isla invernal tiene un origen volcánico, los volcanes submarinos la formaron desde las profundidades creando una extensa red de túneles bajo ella debido a los pilares desiguales que la fueron levantando hacia la superficie. Gracias a estos túneles los reyes marinos tienen la libertad de moverse desde la isla guioyin a cualquier punto del mundo, especialmente los calm vent. Dentro de la misma montaña se fue creando una gran cueva que al estar al mismo nivel que el mar no se inundaba y recibía aire a través de los conductos que se habían creado con el tiempo. Personas encontraron aquel lugar como una isla dentro de la misma montaña y fundaron allí el reino de Raftel. Si quieren llegar deberán adentrarse en la red de túneles bajo la reverse mountain infestado de reyes marinos y tratar de sobrevivir a las fuertes corrientes que intentarán estrellar su barco contra las paredes de los túneles.  
Usopp: (muy tembloroso y casi por desmayarse) No creo que sea muy buena idea entrar allí.  
Nami: (Igual de asustada) debe haber otro camino...  
Pero Luffy se encontraba emocionado y sus ojos brillaban con solo pensarlo  
Luffy: Vamos allá!  
Mientras él estaba entusiasmado Zoro se acerca a Scopper  
Zoro: Por qué nos cuentas todo esto?  
Scopper: (Voltea hacia Luffy) Ese chico... Lo que dijo hace rato, es como si estuviese hablando con mi capitán nuevamente.  
Zoro se límite a sonreír pero entendía a lo que Scopper se refirió.  
El momento fue interrumpido por un hombre alto, pálido, con sombrero de copa y un brillante calzado negro, de quien nadie se había percatado de su presencia.  
"Quien habría imaginado algo así?" Exclamó  
Todos voltearon hacia él sorprendidos y al instante lo reconocieron  
Brook: Es Laffitte!  
Usopp: Kurohige? Aquí?  
Laffitte: Con que la reverse mountain he?


	5. Chapter 5

La llegada a Raftel, parte 5

Un silencio incómodo invadía el Thousand Sunny mientras los mugiwaras veían estupefactos a Laffitte, uno de los principales miembros de la tripulación de barba negra, de pie campante cobre la proa del barco.  
Laffitte: (una extensa sonrisa se alarga en su pálido rostro) Que les ocurre? Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma  
Scopper: (pensamiento: Este sujeto... No me di cuenta en que momento apareció, como es posible que no lo halla detectado)  
Sanji: Tú, bastardo! Qué crees que haces aquí?  
Jimbe: Si él está aquí es muy posible que kurohige esté cerca, permanezcan atentos...  
Laffitte: Oh vamos! No creyeron que todo terminaría con esa pequeña pelea en el red line no? El mundo está cambiando y es el momento perfecto para que alguien tomé el control de todo! El capitán hizo bien en decidir seguirlos hasta aquí  
En ese momento el polizón tuvo que defenderse rápidamente del ataque de una espada, protegiéndose con su bastón miró de frente hacía dos huecos donde en algún tiempo hubieron un par de ojos.  
Laffitte: Veo que no les gusta perder tiempo  
Brook: No sé que clase de repulsivo plan tengan en mente, pero no permitiré que se interpongan en el camino de Luffy kun!  
Laffitte sonrió irónicamente a las palabras de Brook y retrocedió de un salto cayendo fuera del Sunny.  
Laffitte: Lo siento, pero Marshall D Teach no se detendrá ante nada y destruirá todo lo que se interponga en su camino, él tiene un especial interés en ti... Mugiwara no Luffy  
Luffy: Kurohige... Donde esta él?! Le pateare el trasero aquí y ahora!  
Laffitte: Todo a su tiempo muchacho, todo a su tiempo... Si tanto quieres saber dónde se encuentra te sugiero que hechos un vistazo al horizonte.  
En el mar, muy cerca de la isla, se divisó el barco de Kurohige avanzando a gran velocidad hacia mar abierto.  
Laffitte: (tomando su sombrero como señal de cortesía) Lamento no poder quedarme pero ahora que conocemos la ubicación de Raftel no hay tiempo que perder! Pero no sé preocupen, un amigo se quedará a hacerles compañía.  
Los brazos de Laffitte se convirtieron en alas y alzó vuelo para reunirse con su banda mientras esquivaba los ataques de los mugiwaras.  
Chopper: Oh no! Se dirigen a Raftel!  
Scopper: Rápido! Deben apresurarse! Es muy importante que lleguen primero a la isla!  
Nami: No hay tiempo que perder! Todos a sus puestos! Tenemos viento a favor! Los podemos alcanzar  
Franky: El Sunny no perderá contra ese barco de tercera  
Nami: Zoro que haces?! No te quedes allí parado! Debemos irnos  
Zoro: Silencio!  
Sanji: Idiota! Como te atreves a callar a Nami swan?!  
Zoro: Quieres callarte y poner atención?  
Sanji: Pero de que estas habl... Espera, escucho algo...  
Scopper: Parecen... Pisadas  
Al asomarse por estribor pudieron ver cómo entre los edificios una gigantesca figura se acercaba hacia ellos, un ser más alto que los mismos edificios de la ciudad.  
Usopp: (asustado) Pero que es eso?!  
Nami: (asustada) Es inmenso!  
Jimbe: Es Sanjuan Wolf  
Nami: (se le nota el miedo en el rostro) primero ese sujeto pálido y ahora este gigante... Es mucho más inmenso de cerca.  
Sanjuan se acerca de forma muy torpe y toma al Sunny con ambas manos evitando que puedan zarpar.  
Sanjuan: El capitán me dijo que no quería que lo molestaran así que me tengo encargar de ustedes aquí.  
Zoro desenvaina sus espadas y lanza un potente corte a los dedos del gigante lo que hace que este suelte el barco y se lleve las manos a la boca como un niño pequeño que se acaba de aplastar los dedos.  
Sanjuan: (con ambas manos dentro de su boca) Eso dolió! Dolió mucho!  
Zoro: Increíble! Su piel es muy gruesa! Cortarlo es más difícil de lo que creí  
Sanji: Hay que ver lo inútil que eres! No puedes hacer nada bien!  
Sanji usa el Sky Walk para ponerse al nivel de Sanjuan y le propina una feroz patada que apenas y causó un leve rasguño en su mejilla sorprendiendo al cocinero. El gigante se llevó la mano al rostro como quien intenta matar un mosquito y a pesar de haberlo esquivado, el viento de la palmada regresó a Sanji a tierra en una violenta caída.  
Sanjuan: Eso es muy molesto! No me gusta!  
Apenas acababa de decir eso cuando Luffy ya se había lanzado contra su rostro desde el barco.  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!  
El golpe fue potente y se estampó en el rostro de Sanjuan de forma que este retrocedió un par de pasos mas no sucumbió.  
Sanji: Demonios! Este cabron es más resistente de lo que creí!  
Zoro: Si tienes miedo ve a esconderte, yo lo derrotare solo.  
Sanji: No tengo miedo!  
Luffy: Muy bien! Primero este sujeto y luego kurohige! Nada evitará que yo sea el rey de los piratas!

Mientras tanto en el barco de Teach, Laffitte le informa a su capitán de lo que descubrió mientras espiaba a los mugiwaras.  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha así que la reverse mountain! Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido! Bien, en marcha!  
Burgués que ya llevaba un buen rato quejándose interrumpe a su capitán  
Burgues: Por que tuvo que ser Sanjuan quien se quedará con toda la acción? Yo también quería pelear!  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha tranquilízate! Si conozco a Mugiwara Sanjuan no los entretendra por mucho tiempo, sólo nos está dando algo de ventaja. Me convertire en rey de los piratas y de paso me haré con la cabeza del pirata más buscado! Para que ir tras Mugiwara si puedo hacer que él venga a mi?

De vuelta en Loguetown, Sanjuan Wolf era acribillado por el ataque de los mugiwaras pero este no daba su brazo a torcer y seguía en pie de guerra valiéndose de su enorme tamaño para provocar destrucción a su alrededor tratando de acertar un golpe crítico a cualquiera de sus enemigos. Jimbe que había permanecido solo observando de pronto salta a la acción pero en vez de atacar al gigante toma a sus nakamas y los lanza de nuevo a bordo del Sunny, Luffy se reincorpora casi al instante.  
Luffy: Jimbe! Qué crees que haces?  
Jimbe: Déjenme! Zarpen y persigan a Teach  
Luffy: Estás loco? No te abandonaremos aquí!  
Jimbe: Luffy usa lo lógica! Cada segundo que perdemos con este sujeto Kurohige se acerca más a Raftel! Además, si la entrada es bajo el agua podré seguirlos después! Vayanse! Yo me encargaré de él y los alcanzó luego.  
Nami: Luffy, Jimbe tiene razón. Es lo mejor en estos momentos.  
Luffy: Jimbe... Más te vale que nos alcances luego!  
Jimbe: Así será mi capitán!  
Usopp: Nami, el barco de Kurohige se encuentra muy lejos ya y ya no tenemos soda para el coup of burst! Sólo en el cañón.  
Franky: Ya me encargué de eso! Aproveché el recorrido por la isla para reabastenernos de soda! Estamos suuuuuupeer al 100%  
Nami: Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo!  
Sanjuan al ver que el barco se preparaba para partir intenta detenerlo pero Jimbe se interpone en su camino.  
Jinbe: Tú no tocaras ese barco! Buraikan! (Impacta la rodilla de Sanjuan con una gran cantidad de agua en su puño provocando que se desbalanceara y cayera al suelo)  
El Sunny logra despegar ante la enorme sorpresa de Scopper y gracias a la acción de Jinbe.  
Jinbe: Admiro tu lealtad hacia tu capitán pero temo que te equivocas, el verdadero hombre que se convertirá en Rey de los piratas acaba de zarpar en ese barco.  
Sanjuan: (levantándose con un cambio en su expresión, sus ojos eran de irá y las enormes venas de su frente se marcaron) Ahora si! Estoy enfadado!

En el barco de Kurohige, navegaban en dirección al calm vent.  
Kurohige: Cuanto tardaremos?  
Laffitte: Un par de horas si no me equivoco.  
Pizarro se acerca a Kurohige de pronto.  
Pizarro: Yo creo que yo debería ser quien se quede el One Piece.  
Kurohige: Ya hablamos de esto, yo soy el capitán, por tanto yo me quedo con el tesoro y el titulo! Tu solo eres mi subordinado.  
Pizarro: Creo que subestimas mis capacidades Teach.  
Kurohige: Quieres que discutamos sobre el puesto de capitán nuevamente? (La mano de Teach comienza a llenarse de oscuridad)  
En ese momento algo pasó sobre el barco.  
Pizarro: Que es eso?  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha nunca dejas de sorprenderme... Mugiwara.

Al mismo tiempo en el Sunny...  
Sanji: Luffy crees que estuvo bien hacer eso?  
Luffy: Es Jinbe, estará bien.  
Scopper: Jajajaja un barco que vuela! Ahora ya lo ví todo.  
Chopper: Oigan chicos! Estamos pasando sobre Kurohige en este momento.  
Franky: Ningún barco es rival para el Sunny.  
Scopper: (se sube al borde del barco) Bien aquí me bajo.  
Luffy: Oye viejo! Qué haces?  
Scopper: Buena suerte chicos y Luffy... Vive libre.  
Diciendo eso saltó del barco cayendo justo en medio de la tripulación de Teach  
Kurohige: Pero que tenemos aquí?  
Laffitte: Cuidado, es Scopper Gaban, la mano izquierda de Gol D Roger  
Kurohige: Con que el legendario Scopper Gaban he?  
Burgues: Wiiiihahaha al fin podré divertirme.  
Scopper: Soy el guardián de Raftel y debo asegurarme que no cualquiera llegue a ella, me temo que ustedes no merecen llegar! Su viaje termina aquí.  
Shiliew: En serio? Quiero ver que lo intentes!  
Scopper toma su hacha mientras es rodeado por Barbanegra y sus hombres.  
Scopper: (sonríe) Aún después de muerto me haces meterme en problemas, Roger..


End file.
